teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomislav
The Tomislav is a community-made primary gun for the Heavy. It's an over-sized, heavily modified Thompson submachine gun with two handles, an ammo drum connected to its underside, and a carrying sling hanging from the drum to the hand-guard. The weapon sports a 10% faster spin-up time and has no spin-up sound besides a quiet jingling sound as the weapon is lowered, making it ideal for ambushing opponents. However, this comes at the cost of a 20% reduction in firing speed, lowering damage per second. If paired against another heavy, and both spin up at the same time, the Tomislav heavy will die first. However, this weapon is suited ambushing people due to its quiet spin sound. It is a bad choice for defence due to the sheer less damage per second compaired to the Minigun or even more to the Brass Beast. It does usually about 415 damage per second, still making it a strong weapon at point blank range. The slower firing speed hopefully will not affect a small battle to much, as when it does, the penalties are great. It makes a good pair with the Gloves of Running Urgently as you can use the speed to sneak behind the enemy and silently spin up your minigun and shoot them to oblivion. Misconceptions "The 10% spin-up speed boost is why I use this weapon" *Actually, the 10% faster spin-up speed is only 0.083 faster than the stock Minigun, so using it for the faster spin up speed is a waste. "The silent stat is useless dude/dudet, it doesn't do anything" *The loud minigun reving sound is a sign for a cloaked spy or a ubercharge push to come through at a corner, without the sound of it, many enemies actually cannot hear the very quiet jingling sound over their footsteps. *Also, playing with sounds often can save your life, such as the sound of a spy decloaking or the scream of a backstab. "Use this for defence" *Many players think this is great for defence due to spin up speed, as mentioned before, it almost never makes a difference. *Other than the Huo Long Heater , any minigun can just stay reved on the intel/capture point. It would be a bad choice to wait until a enemy comes and ''then ''spin up your minigun, as many classes will be out the door before you even rev up, "even" with this weapon. *The only time you should use this for "defence" is around a corner, as there is no sound from the spin-up phrase which is useful for defending a small area. However, around important objectives such as Capture The Flag generally the other miniguns are better for sheer power since it is essential for defending the intel. "Full scale battle weapon? YES!" *A hefty 20% slower firing speed WILL make the impact on a full scale battle, especially with medics on the other side. *You will be unable to kill most enemies as fast as usual, and all other miniguns are better for full-scale battles for the sheer power (Brass Beast) or utility (Huo Long Heater or Natascha), or of course, for all purpose things, the stock Minigun. Gallery Item icon Australium Tomislav.png|The australium tomislav. Category:Heavy Primary Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons